Bloodstar's Legend
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: Bloodpaw's one dream in to rule the forest. But it seems as if she will never succeed.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_It was unknown to the Clans, _for when kits got older they forget when StarClan came to them as they were born and told them there destiny. Afterwards, they just have a sense of it. Most kits listen... but with was different with Bloodkit.

When Bloodkit was born, it was just like any kit. She was given her destiny. StarClan told her she was to be a nurturing, beautiful, warm, kind, caring Medicine cat. But she refused. "No!" she yowled at them. "I want to be leader! I want to be the strong, powerful leader of StormClan!" "As you wish," a StarClan cat answered. "But with your destiny goes your white pelt: your punishment for refusing is that your pelt will no longer be white, and you will no longer have ice blue eyes. You will have a black pelt and blood red eyes, and the cats of your clan shall forever suspect you with your evil looks to be a traitor."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_It was the day Dawnstorm's kits _were born. When the first kit was born, it was a surprise to the medicine cat and Dawnstorm when they saw the first kit. The first kit was born white- or so it seemed. As the kit was born, she was white, but in the split second that Dawnstorm blinked she turned black. Dawnstorm opened her eyes to astonishingly see a black kit before her. She told herself she had imagined her kit being white, and she named her Bloodkit for her red eyes. Bloodkit had a brother and a sister, Stormkit and Rosekit. Stormkit was a grey tom with amber eyes. When Rosekit was born, Bloodkit was instantly jealous. She was beautiful. A beautiful tortoiseshell who had bright, sparkling emerald green eyes. Dawnstorm lovingly licked her kits and protectively wrapped her tail around them.

Bloodkit, Stormkit, and Rosekit grew rapidly; Stormkit being the biggest, Bloodkit being the smallest- but she also had the longest claws. After they became apprentices, Bloodpaw was the best at hunting and battle training. Bloodpaw had been training with Dark Forest since she was a kit old enough to leave the nursery. They went easy on her then, each day training harder and harder. Now that she was an apprentice, they could train even harder. In one of her training sessions, the three dark forest warriors she was related to, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost, told her what she must do.

Brokenstar padded up to Bloodpaw and began. "Bloodpaw. You are to become leader of the clans. The decendant of Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost must rule the forest!" "Really? You think I could really rule the entire forest?" Bloodpaw stared in awe, wonder, and respect at the evil ghosts. "Yes. We don't think you can, we know you can. You have the strength, determination, and ambition to do so," Tigerstar replied to her. Bloodpaw trained happily with the three evil cats for the rest of the night.

Several nights later, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost decided it was time for Bloodpaw to begin her destiny. "Bloodpaw," Hawkfrost said in her dream, "It is time you begin your path to glory. You can follow it in any way you wish, just find a way you can rise to rule the forest!" Bloodpaw nodded, agreeing. "I will not dissapoint you, my friends."

The next morning she requested to go hunting alone, knowing the deputy Foxtail was out hunting alone as well. "_Yes..." _the Dark Forest cats whispered in her mind. _"The more deputies gone, the more desperate they will be for a stronger one... such as you..." _Bloodpaw padded out of the camp now even more bright-eyed then before because of the dead cats' encouraging words. She was happy to know they approved the way she was going about becoming leader. She hunted for a while, catching a couple of voles easily. She spied the deputy as she was burying a mouse. "Yes.." she whispered to herself. She watched the well-muscled warrior hunt, trying to interpret a way to attack and win. She looked around the area Foxtail was in and spotted a strong looking boulder. "_If I can just find some way to knock Foxtail's head against that," _She thought. She thought about it for a moment, and then had an idea.

Bloodpaw waited until Foxtail had her back to her and then darted out from the bush, hitting the tendons of Foxtail's back legs and knocking them out from under her. She somehow pinned the larger warrior under her for a moment and managed to get a few claw marks on Foxtails shoulders before the red-furred deputy came out of her shock and threw the apprentice off. "What are you doing?" she hissed to Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw didn't answer, fully focused on the battle. Bloodpaw darted to the side of the warrior and prepared for her next attack. She leapt over the she-cat, landing on only her back paws and spinning to face her. She reached her paw out and using her long claws scratched her side deeply, and then fell down, veering to the side, and sank her sharp fangs into Foxtail's paw as if she was a badger. She managed to do the whole attack before Foxtail turned at her and leapt out, sinking her teeth into Bloodpaw's shoulder. Bloodpaw shook and sharply grazed her fangs over Foxtail's neck. The red-furred deputy gasped and let go of the black traitor's shoulder. Bloodpaw decided it was time for the killing move.

Bloodpaw kept her eyes on Foxtail as she darted in front of the bewildered warrior. "How do you know such advanced moves?" the Stormclan deputy asked her. For the second time in a row, Bloodpaw ignored the question, completely entranced in the kill ahead. She darted forward, front paws in the air, and grasped Foxtail's head between them. "What are you doing?" Foxtail yowled. Bloodpaw swung her hind legs up, claws unsheathed, and knocked Foxtail's legs out from under her. It was then that she let go the the warrior's head. Foxtail rolled uncontrollably, heading towards the boulder. Her head hit it with a sickening '_crack'_.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Foxtail yowled in agony and defiance_ as Bloodpaw dashed up to meet the dying warrior. "It hurts? Well, then Stormclan will have to find a new deputy," Bloodpaw said, an evil grin on her face. Bloodpaw dug her sharp claws into the deputy's side, pinning her, and sunk her teeth into the flesh of Foxtail's neck. Bloodpaw felt warm blood flow into her mouth as she tore open the warrior's throat. Bloodpaw then stood back, watching the life flow from Foxtail. She stared into the warrior's blank, dead eyes for a moment, and then trotted to the lake. At the water's edge, she washed the scent of Foxtail and blood from her paws. She came out of the water and shook. She hunted while the water dried and the fishy scent faded from her. She picked up her kills and padded quickly back to camp at sunhigh, putting a worried look on her face. "Rainstar!" Bloodpaw called worriedly. "I- I found Foxtail's body, covered in blood, while I was hunting!" Rainstar gasped in horror. Bloodpaw dropped her kills into the fresh kill pile and waited while Rainstar gathered a patrol to inspect Foxtail.

Bloodpaw guided the patrol to Foxtail's body. She looked horrible, covered in dried blood. The patrol sniffed around, but thanks to Bloodpaw's successful attempts to hide her scent, they could not detect the killer. "Strange," Skywing commented. "It seems as if she battled and was killed, but there is no scent of any cat, badger or fox in the area." Icefire shrugged sadly. "It will never be known who or what did this, but sadly, Rainstar will have to choose a new deputy. The warriors' shoulders sagged, and Bloodpaw's did as well, but there was a well-hidden glimmer of triumph in her evil red eyes.

A moon later, she decided it was time to kill again. To get warmed up, she waited until night and got Shadekit from the nursery. "What is it?" the small shecat yawned in the clearing, still half asleep. "I am going to show you something really cool," Bloodpaw whispered to her. "Just stay quiet."

Bloodpaw and Shadekit padded outside of the camp. Shadekit was wide awake now, excited to leave, having no idea what was in store for her. Bloodpaw walked up to an abandoned badger's set and lead Shadekit in. "This is an a badger's set," Bloodpaw explained. Seeing the terrified look in the grey kit's eyes, she quickly finished, "But its abandoned now. The badger is never coming back. But you know what else is dangerous?" she asked, slowly moving the striped kit into a corner. "W-what?" Shadekit asked, afraid again now. "Going places with an unpredictable cat bigger then you!" Bloodpaw finished, raking a claw over Shadekit's shoulder. "H-huh?" Shadekit ventured, terrified. Bloodpaw didn't answer. As Shadekit started to let out a yowl of defiance, it came out a whisper as Bloodpaw sank her teeth into the grey kit's neck.

"Shadekit's missing!"

That was the yowl that awoke Bloodpaw the next morning. She scramble to her feet and padded out of the den, looking confused and terrified although she knew perfectly well the reason why Shadekit was gone. She dashed to the nursery and innocently asked, "What? Shadekit's missing?" "Yes!" Sandfire yowled, sobbing. "My precious kit! She's gone! Gone I tell you!" "Calm down," It was then that Rainstar padded out of her den. "We can send out a search party." Rainstar gathered Icefire, Tigerfur, Bloodpaw, and Skywing to search for the kit. "I want to come too!" Sandfire meowed. "Very well." Rainstar replied. "Lets go."

Bloodpaw padded along beside the cats as they followed Shadekit's scent trail. Bloodpaw's, although very near Shadekit's, was expertly hidden. The cats followed the trail to the abandoned badger's set. "Hmm," Tigerfur meowed. "Shadekit's scent is very strong here. But somehow... blank." The well-muscled tabby tom lead the way into the den and gasped in horror. "Wha-" Sandfire gasped as she saw why and the others did behind her. "My poor kit! Shadekit! No! You can't be! No!" Sandfire ran up to Shadekit, sobbing, and pointlessly nudged the lifeless kit. Skywing stared at the lifeless kit's eyes. "She was only a kit..." Icefire stuttered. Tigerfur struggled for words, but eventually stayed silent. With tears in her eyes, Rainstar padded forward. "It is sad. And her life should not of ended so soon. She was a loss that we could not help and that shouldn't of happened. But there is no trace of the killer... like Foxtail. Her body will be buried and we will sit her vigil tonight."

Several days later Bloodpaw decided to make another kill, her claws strengthened by the death of Shadekit. "Rainstar? May I go hunting alone?" she asked. "Fine," Rainstar replied. "Be back by sunset." Bloodpaw happily padded out of camp knowing Skywing, the new deputy, would be out alone. She scented Skywing at the lake, lapping up water. Bloodpaw wanted to do it quickly, knowing the lake was a very open space. She snuck up on Skywing and leapt on her back, tumbling them both into the lake. "What in the name of Starclan is going on?" She hissed angrily at the red-eyed apprentice. Bloodpaw, as usual, didn't answer. Instead she lifted her paw high with unsheathed claws and brought it down on Skywing's head, sending her into shock. Skywing went limp and fell into the lake, and Bloodpaw held her under as Skywing breathed in more and more water. Bloodpaw focused on drowning Skywing, unaware of Iceglow staring in horror and surprise from the shore. "Bloodpaw!" Iceglow yowled. "What in Starclan's name are you doing?" Bloodpaw gasped and let go of Skywing's limp body.

"Get over here!" Iceglow yowled. Bloodpaw swam to shore at the warrior's order. "What in the name of Starclan were you doing?" Iceglow sharply asked the apprentice. "I- I uh.." Bloodpaw stuttered, searching for a convincing lie. "Don't even try to lie," Iceglow growled. "It's obvious you killed Skywing. Are you also responsible for the deaths of Shadekit and Foxtail?" Bloodpaw nodded and her tail hung. "I am so ashamed of you! You would've made a great warrior!" Iceglow hissed. "Lets go. We must let Rainstar know." Bloodpaw growled in defiance as Iceglow nearly dragged her back by her scruff.

Iceglow and Bloodpaw padded into camp. "Rainstar, I need to speak to you in private," Iceglow called angrily. Rainstar hopped down from the highbranch and padded into her den. Iceglow and Bloodpaw followed. "What is it?" the Stormclan leader asked. "I caught this one drowning Skywing!" Iceglow meowed to Rainstar. Rainstar looked at Bloodpaw in horror. "Is this true?" she asked. "Y-yes," Bloodpaw stuttered. "She also admitted she was the killer of Foxtail and Shadekit." Rainstar gaped in horror at Bloodpaw. "She- she will have to be exiled," Rainstar stuttered. Iceglow and Rainstar solemnly led Bloodpaw onto the highbranch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. Tigerfur, Icefire, Dawnstorm, Moonglimmer, Pebbleclaw, abd the other warriors padded from the warriors den. Leopardpaw, Rockpaw, Stormpaw, Spottedpaw, and Rosepaw walked from the training hollow and the apprentice's den, excited to see their friend up on the highbranch, thinking she might be made a warrior. Halfclaw and Fawnpath stepped out, yawning, from the elder's den. Sandfire walked out of the nursery, waiting for the news. Rainstar, seeing the clan had gathered, began the exilation.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_We have discovered the killer of_ Foxtail and Shadekit, who has also killed Skywing," Rainstar began. "The killer is Bloodpaw." The excited faces vanished from the apprentices, and the warrior's smiles turned to frowns. Yowls came from the camp. "Cold-hearted killer!" "Traitor!" "How could you kill your own clanmates?" "You shouldn't be in this clan!" There was a tangle of voices from the camp. "Silence!" Rainstar yowled. "Because of her murders, Bloodpaw must be exiled." Rainstar padded up to the black apprentice and stared into her cold eyes. "Bloodpaw," Rainstar said, "Is it true that you have killed Foxtail, Shadekit, and Skywing?" Bloodpaw solemnly nodded. "Then it is true that you must be exiled. Bloodpaw, by the power of Starclan, you are exiled from Stormclan for murder! From now on if you are found on Stormclan territory you will be chased off immediately. Now leave!" Rainstar yowled at Bloodpaw. "Tigerfur and Iceglow will escort you to the edge of the territory." Tigerfur and Iceglow dipped their heads to there leader and then growled at Bloodpaw. Iceglow and Tigerfur led Bloodpaw to the edge of the territory. "Go," Tigerfur hissed. Iceglow nipped Bloodpaw, and the black rogue ran across the edge of the territory.

Bloodpaw walked along the moor of Tornadoclan territory. "So this is it," she muttered to herself. "I'm a rogue. How will I ever become a clan leader now?" Suddenly she felt Tigerstar's pelt alongside her. "_No, Bloodpaw. You can. You can become leader of your own clan! Death will rule the forest!"_Bloodpaw smiled at Tigerstar. "Thanks." Bloodpaw wondered what he meant by 'death will rule the forest.' Suddenly she realized it. _Deathclan! _She was supposed to make a clan called Deathclan!

Bloodpaw wandered around looking for cats to join. One day she came to a barn and ran into a cat. "Hi," she bagan, "Who are you?" "Jinx," the cat replied. "Well, Jinx, how would you like to join Deathclan as my deputy?" The black and white cat narrowed her eyes. "A clan? Is it like the other clans with there bajillion rules?" she asked. "No, not at all!" Bloodpaw reasoned. "I don't have a million rules and there are different ranks and stuff. So, want to join?" "Hmm.. Okay." Jinx decided. "Great! But we need to find a camp," Bloodpaw said. Bloodpaw began to pad off; the black in white cat who was now behind her; thinking _'I'm leader now. I'm not Bloodpaw anymore.. I'm Bloodstar."_

Bloodpaw decided she couldn't have a leader's name with only a deputy. "So, Jinx, I'm Bloodpaw. We need to find a camp and some more cats." "Deathclan is only me and you?" Jinx gasped. "Hmm.. I thought there'd be more cats." Bloodpaw and Jinx continued to pad along. That night, they slept in a tall tree, away from danger. In the morning Bloodpaw woke up to see a white cat towering over her. "Who are you?" She gasped when she woke up. She glanced over to see Jinx fast asleep. "I'm Stormy, and you are in my tree." "Uh- I'm Bloodpaw. Sorry, we needed some where to sleep. Um.. Would you like to join my clan, Deathclan?" Bloodpaw replied. "Over there is Jinx." Stormy stared over Bloodpaw. "A clan, huh? Does it have those stupid rules?" she asked. "Um.. No!" Bloodpaw answered. "Fine. I'll join," Stormy replied promptly. "Go wake up... Jinx."

Stormy backed up and let Bloodpaw get to her feet. Bloodpaw scrambled up and climbed over to Jinx. "Jinx... Wake up! Stormy's joining Deathclan!" Bloodpaw hissed to Jinx. Jinx scrambled up, half asleep. "Huh-huh- what?" Jinx stuttered in her daze. "This cat named Stormy is joining Deathclan!" Bloodpaw flicked her tail at Stormy and Jinx nodded. Bloodpaw, Jinx, and stormy leapt down the branches of the tall tree and began to travel.

Bloodpaw, Jinx, and Stormy continued to travel, unaware they were on Stormclan territory. Suddenly Bloodpaw stopped and tasted the air. "Jinx! Stormy! Were on Stormclan territory and I smell a patrol! Run-" But it was too late. Iceglow, Tigerfur, Dawnstorm, and Sandfire growled as they walked up to them. "Bloodpaw.. I see you've brought friends." Sandfire growled. Dawnstorm looked at her paws, ashamed of her daughter. "These aren't just friends. I'm the leader of Deathclan now!" Bloodpaw hissed, avoiding Dawnstorm's eyes. "I see. Well, 'Deathclan is on Stormclan territory. So I guess.. we must fight." Iceglow, Tigerfur, Sandfire and Dawnstorm unsheathed their claws. The Deathclan cats' long claws slid out as well. Stormy decided to start. Stormy leapt at the first cat in front of her- Iceglow. Tigerfur quickly leapt over seeing his denmate be attacked. Stormy sunk her long claws into Iceglow's shoulders and left deep gouges before Tigerfur knocked her over. It was then that Bloodpaw leapt at Sandfire. "This is for Shadekit!" Sandfire yowled as she darted forward to Bloodpaw and sunk her teeth into Bloodpaw's shoulder. Bloodpaw, strong from training with the Dark Forest warriors, shook the older warrior off easily. Bloodpaw sunk her long claws into Sandfire's head and swung her back legs up, knocking Sandfire down. Sandfire rolled down the slope yowling in defiance. Dawnstorm's ears pricked with alarm as she saw her friend roll down the hill. Dawnstorm knew what she had to do.

Dawnstorm decided to use her bulk as her main weapon and leapt at her daughter. Dawnstorm landed her large paws on Bloodpaw's shoulders and knocked her down, sinking her claws into her flank. Bloodpaw yowled but shook her mother off. She leapt over the tabby warrior and landed on only her hind legs, spun around, and raked Dawnstorm's side with an outstretched paw. Dawnstorm yowled in surprise but couldn't avoid the next attack. Bloodpaw fell to one side and veered to Dawnstorm's paw, sinking her teeth into it. Dawnstorm yowled in pain and shook her paw, knocking the black cat to the ground. Bloodpaw leapt on her mother's back, trying to pin her, but Dawnstorm rolled over, pinning Bloodpaw with her back. Dawnstorm quickly leapt up and landed on Bloodpaw again, knowing with a flash of motherly pain what she had to do to protect her clan. Dawnstorm darted her head forward and sank her long, sharp fangs into Bloodpaw's throat. "No!" Bloodpaw yowled. "Deathclan must rule the forest!" Dawnstorm continued. Dawnstorm sank her teeth all the way through her daughter's throat, and painstakingly pulled as hard as she could. She leapt off and with a pang of sadness watched the life pour out of her daughter.

Jinx was locked in battle with Tigerfur, unknowing of her leader's death. She was covered in blood, Tigerfur was much bigger than her, and she knew she should give up, but she would fight to the death. She leapt determinately at Tigerfur's throat, but the older warrior shook her off. Tigerfur pinned Jinx and went for the kill. He put both paws on her throat and tore opposite ways, and watched the life pour out of her. Stormy glanced nervously at the dead bodies of her friends and realized she was now badly outnumbered. Stormy dashed off, afraid of being killed. Iceglow, Sandfire, and Tigerfur yowled in victory. Dawnstorm just looked at her paws.


	5. Prologue Part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

"_We have discovered the killer of_ Foxtail and Shadekit, who has also killed Skywing," Rainstar began. "The killer is Bloodpaw." The excited faces vanished from the apprentices, and the warrior's smiles turned to frowns. Yowls came from the camp. "Cold-hearted killer!" "Traitor!" "How could you kill your own clanmates?" "You shouldn't be in this clan!" There was a tangle of voices from the camp. "Silence!" Rainstar yowled. "Because of her murders, Bloodpaw must be exiled." Rainstar padded up to the black apprentice and stared into her cold eyes. "Bloodpaw," Rainstar said, "Is it true that you have killed Foxtail, Shadekit, and Skywing?" Bloodpaw solemnly nodded. "Then it is true that you must be exiled. Bloodpaw, by the power of Starclan, you are exiled from Stormclan for murder! From now on if you are found on Stormclan territory you will be chased off immediately. Now leave!" Rainstar yowled at Bloodpaw. "Tigerfur and Iceglow will escort you to the edge of the territory." Tigerfur and Iceglow dipped their heads to there leader and then growled at Bloodpaw. Iceglow and Tigerfur led Bloodpaw to the edge of the territory. "Go," Tigerfur hissed. Iceglow nipped Bloodpaw, and the black rogue ran across the edge of the territory.

Bloodpaw walked along the moor of Tornadoclan territory. "So this is it," she muttered to herself. "I'm a rogue. How will I ever become a clan leader now?" Suddenly she felt Tigerstar's pelt alongside her. "_No, Bloodpaw. You can. You can become leader of your own clan! Death will rule the forest!"_Bloodpaw smiled at Tigerstar. "Thanks." Bloodpaw wondered what he meant by 'death will rule the forest.' Suddenly she realized it. _Deathclan! _She was supposed to make a clan called Deathclan!

Bloodpaw wandered around looking for cats to join. One day she came to a barn and ran into a cat. "Hi," she bagan, "Who are you?" "Jinx," the cat replied. "Well, Jinx, how would you like to join Deathclan as my deputy?" The black and white cat narrowed her eyes. "A clan? Is it like the other clans with there bajillion rules?" she asked. "No, not at all!" Bloodpaw reasoned. "I don't have a million rules and there are different ranks and stuff. So, want to join?" "Hmm.. Okay." Jinx decided. "Great! But we need to find a camp," Bloodpaw said. Bloodpaw began to pad off; the black in white cat who was now behind her; thinking _'I'm leader now. I'm not Bloodpaw anymore.. I'm Bloodstar."_

Bloodpaw decided she couldn't have a leader's name with only a deputy. "So, Jinx, I'm Bloodpaw. We need to find a camp and some more cats." "Deathclan is only me and you?" Jinx gasped. "Hmm.. I thought there'd be more cats." Bloodpaw and Jinx continued to pad along. That night, they slept in a tall tree, away from danger. In the morning Bloodpaw woke up to see a white cat towering over her. "Who are you?" She gasped when she woke up. She glanced over to see Jinx fast asleep. "I'm Stormy, and you are in my tree." "Uh- I'm Bloodpaw. Sorry, we needed some where to sleep. Um.. Would you like to join my clan, Deathclan?" Bloodpaw replied. "Over there is Jinx." Stormy stared over Bloodpaw. "A clan, huh? Does it have those stupid rules?" she asked. "Um.. No!" Bloodpaw answered. "Fine. I'll join," Stormy replied promptly. "Go wake up... Jinx."

Stormy backed up and let Bloodpaw get to her feet. Bloodpaw scrambled up and climbed over to Jinx. "Jinx... Wake up! Stormy's joining Deathclan!" Bloodpaw hissed to Jinx. Jinx scrambled up, half asleep. "Huh-huh- what?" Jinx stuttered in her daze. "This cat named Stormy is joining Deathclan!" Bloodpaw flicked her tail at Stormy and Jinx nodded. Bloodpaw, Jinx, and stormy leapt down the branches of the tall tree and began to travel.

Bloodpaw, Jinx, and Stormy continued to travel, unaware they were on Stormclan territory. Suddenly Bloodpaw stopped and tasted the air. "Jinx! Stormy! Were on Stormclan territory and I smell a patrol! Run-" But it was too late. Iceglow, Tigerfur, Dawnstorm, and Sandfire growled as they walked up to them. "Bloodpaw.. I see you've brought friends." Sandfire growled. Dawnstorm looked at her paws, ashamed of her daughter. "These aren't just friends. I'm the leader of Deathclan now!" Bloodpaw hissed, avoiding Dawnstorm's eyes. "I see. Well, 'Deathclan is on Stormclan territory. So I guess.. we must fight." Iceglow, Tigerfur, Sandfire and Dawnstorm unsheathed their claws. The Deathclan cats' long claws slid out as well. Stormy decided to start. Stormy leapt at the first cat in front of her- Iceglow. Tigerfur quickly leapt over seeing his denmate be attacked. Stormy sunk her long claws into Iceglow's shoulders and left deep gouges before Tigerfur knocked her over. It was then that Bloodpaw leapt at Sandfire. "This is for Shadekit!" Sandfire yowled as she darted forward to Bloodpaw and sunk her teeth into Bloodpaw's shoulder. Bloodpaw, strong from training with the Dark Forest warriors, shook the older warrior off easily. Bloodpaw sunk her long claws into Sandfire's head and swung her back legs up, knocking Sandfire down. Sandfire rolled down the slope yowling in defiance. Dawnstorm's ears pricked with alarm as she saw her friend roll down the hill. Dawnstorm knew what she had to do.

Dawnstorm decided to use her bulk as her main weapon and leapt at her daughter. Dawnstorm landed her large paws on Bloodpaw's shoulders and knocked her down, sinking her claws into her flank. Bloodpaw yowled but shook her mother off. She leapt over the tabby warrior and landed on only her hind legs, spun around, and raked Dawnstorm's side with an outstretched paw. Dawnstorm yowled in surprise but couldn't avoid the next attack. Bloodpaw fell to one side and veered to Dawnstorm's paw, sinking her teeth into it. Dawnstorm yowled in pain and shook her paw, knocking the black cat to the ground. Bloodpaw leapt on her mother's back, trying to pin her, but Dawnstorm rolled over, pinning Bloodpaw with her back. Dawnstorm quickly leapt up and landed on Bloodpaw again, knowing with a flash of motherly pain what she had to do to protect her clan. Dawnstorm darted her head forward and sank her long, sharp fangs into Bloodpaw's throat. "No!" Bloodpaw yowled. "Deathclan must rule the forest!" Dawnstorm continued. Dawnstorm sank her teeth all the way through her daughter's throat, and painstakingly pulled as hard as she could. She leapt off and with a pang of sadness watched the life pour out of her daughter.

Jinx was locked in battle with Tigerfur, unknowing of her leader's death. She was covered in blood, Tigerfur was much bigger than her, and she knew she should give up, but she would fight to the death. She leapt determinately at Tigerfur's throat, but the older warrior shook her off. Tigerfur pinned Jinx and went for the kill. He put both paws on her throat and tore opposite ways, and watched the life pour out of her. Stormy glanced nervously at the dead bodies of her friends and realized she was now badly outnumbered. Stormy dashed off, afraid of being killed. Iceglow, Sandfire, and Tigerfur yowled in victory. Dawnstorm just looked at her paws.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 1 part 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_Rainstar decided not to tell the medicine _cat about the prophecy. After all, Bloodpaw was a Dark Forest cat. She could just be messing with her. But she still worried. What if Bloodpaw was telling the truth? And what did she mean by a Raven? She wondered.

Raven looked backwards as she led her 'clan' onwards. She gazed at Bree, the cream shecat; Alyx, the black tom with the grayish stripes; and Berrypaw, the recently exiled orange tabby from Creekclan who said she claimed to be innocent over and over, and she really was, but they didn't believe her. Raven believed Deathclan would rule over the forest, but first it needed more cats. So Raven had a plan.

She and the rest of Deathclan would join Stormclan. Learn their secrets. Their weaknesses. Gather cats, cats who could keep a secret, for Deathclan. Then one day they would abandon Stormclan, the Deathclan Recruits following them. They would prepare for battle, then launch an attack on Cloudclan. The survivors of Cloudclan would help to defeat Spiritclan, Spiritclan and Cloudclan would help them to deafeat Tornadoclan, they would together deafeat Creekclan, and all the survivors and the origanal Deathclanners would defeat Stormclan together. And Death would rule the forest!

Raven told Bree, Alyx, and Berrytail the plan. They agreed it was an excellent idea. "Okay," Raven began the actual plan. "I will go to Stormclan and tell them me and my allies wish to join them. If they agree, I will say I am going to get you. You hide at the edge of the territory. I will come and get you and lead you back to the camp. We will join them, then go along with the plan. My mother told me about their naming system. All four of us would be considered apprentices. I would be Ravenpaw. Berrypaw, tell them your name is Berry. If they knew you were exiled hey would not allow you to join. Bree, they will make a name for you, as well as you, Alyx. We can return to our orginal names once we become warriors and leave, or if you wish to keep your warrior name you can go ahead. Just remember: Stick with the plan. Get allies. Become a warrior. Leave. Battle. Got it?" she finished. The other three seven moon olds nodded.

Rainstar's worry had relaxed. Bloodpaw was obviously trying to trick her. There was no raven. Besides, a raven was just a bird! It could not bring death. She stopped worrying and finally slept easy, but as she closed her eyes she decided more warriors wouldn't be a problem.


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_The next morning, Raven lead Deathclan to_ the edge of Stormclan territory. The three cats she had gathered walked through the river to hide their scent. She lead them to a large bush, and they hid in there. "I'll be back soon," she promised. Raven began to pad in the direction she hoped lead to the camp. Eventually she found it. Large stone walls surrounded it, and she knew this was the place. She sat outside and waited for some cat to scent her.

Rainstar scented the air. Something smelled... different. Not like Stormclan, but like cat. It was coming from the camp entrance. She padded over, squeezed through the underground tunnel, and peaked over the edge on the other side. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Rogue!" Rainstar spat. The rogue, with black fur and dark blue eyes, looked at Rainstar. The fur raised on Rainstar's neck. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. The rogue calmly began to speak. "My name is Raven. I do not wish to bring harm to you, only to ask that my three allies and I may join you. We have heard of your ways and greatly respect you, and wish to join your clan." Rainstar tilted her head. This cat wanted to be friendly? To _join Stormclan?_ Rainstar could not resist a genuine offer for strong warriors, so she agreed. "Very well, Raven. How old are you and your friends?" she asked. "We are each seven moons. As we have heard, we are ready for apprenticeship. I will go get them." Rainstar nodded and sat down to wait. Raven left and was quickly back with a creamish shecat, a black tom, and a tabby shecat. "Hello again, Raven. What are your friends names?" She smiled and nodded to Bree, Alyx, and Berrypaw. "This is Bree, this is Alyx, and this is Berry," Raven answered. Rainstar nodded. "You understand we have to change you names? Raven and Berry, you will become Ravenpaw and Berrypaw. Bree and Alyx... well, you need to get different names. Let's go perform your apprentice and joining ceremonies.

The five cats sqeezed through the tunnel and padded into camp. Many cats scowled at the smell and sight of the rogues, but with a stern look from Rainstar they quickly adjusted their faces. Rainstar brought the four onto the highbranch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" she called. The elders, warriors and twelve apprentices came out of their dens and looked up. "I have gathered you all to announce the coming of these five cats. They have decided to leave their rogue life and become warriors. They look and seem like very loyal and strong cats, and they will prove to be great warriors. You have gathered to watch them become apprentices." The cats of the clan smiled and yowled in approval. Rainstar walked up to Raven. "Raven, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, listen to your mentor, and protect this clan with your life?" she asked. Raven nodded. "I do." "Then from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw!" Rainstar declared. She did the same for Berry, Alyx and Bree. Berry became Berrypaw, Alyx became Shadepaw, and Bree became Sandpaw. That night, Shadepaw introduced himself to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw agreed to join Deathclan, and Shadepaw whispered his success to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw smiled and went to sleep, having wonderful dreams of ruling over the forest.

Rainstar awoke in the morning feeling good about herself. She had brought four good apprentices who would soon become strong warriors into Stormclan! She smiled as she looked at Ravenpaw walking off with Leopardwish to train. Sandpaw padded into camp talking with her mentor, Thornstorm, her voice muffled by a fat sparrow. She gazed over at Shadepaw practicing his battle moves with Spottedeyes, his mentor, in the training area nearby the camp. Berrypaw had chosen to become a medicine cat and was walking off to look for herbs with Tigerfire and Dawnpaw. Rainstar smiled to knew she would someday be a great Stormclan leader.

Ravenpaw smiled to herself. Over the day, she, Shadepaw, Sandpaw, and Berrypaw had recruited 4 of the seven apprentices, including Hawkpaw from last night. Hawkpaw, Rainpaw, Rockpaw, and Redpaw seemed to be loyal to Deathclan. Runningpaw, Spottedpaw, Skypaw, Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, Stormpaw, and Swiftpaw had not yet been spoken to, but Ravenpaw was sure they would agree. Ravenpaw had been asked to go hunting with Swiftpaw, so this was her chance. "Hello, Spottedpaw!" She said to the yellow, spotted apprentice. "Hey, Ravenpaw," Spottedpaw answered. "Ready to hunt?" she asked. Ravenpaw nodded. The two squeezed out of the tunnel and into the forest. "Spottedpaw?" Ravenpaw began. "Yeah, Ravenpaw?" Spottedpaw looked at Ravenpaw. "Well.. I'm creating my own clan. Deathclan. Me, Shadepaw, Berrypaw, Sandpaw, and now Hawkpaw, Rainpaw, Rockpaw, and Redpaw are in it. I was wondering if you would join. The plan is to get all the apprentices for Deathclan, then to go battle the other clans and win, starting with Cloudclan and leading up to Stormclan, using the survivors from them as more Deathclan warriors. Once we defeat Stormclan, Deathclan will rule the forest!" Ravenpaw explained excitedly. Spottedpaw gasped for a moment, but her mouth slowly her mouth slowly turned into a smile. "I'll do it," she agreed. "Great!" Ravenpaw replied. "Now, do you think you could help us get Runningpaw, Skypaw, Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, Stormpaw, and Swiftpaw?"

Berrypaw decided to get Runningpaw, the silver tom apprentice, to be in Deathclan. Luckily, Thornstorm said they'd be training with Runningpaw and his mentor, Crowflight, at sunhigh. It was almost the time and Berrypaw padded to the training hollow. Thornstorm and Crowflight were already there. She padded up to Thornstorm, sat down, and waited for Runningpaw. Runningpaw appeared from the camp and padded into the hollow. Berrypaw, Thornstorm, Runningpaw, and Crowflight practiced a few battle moves, and then the two mentors told the apprentices to practice more, because they needed to go hunt. Berrypaw practiced a bit with Runningpaw while the mentors walked away, and then decided to ask him. "Hey Runningpaw?" she began. "Yeah, Berrypaw?" Runningpaw replied as he dropped to the ground. "Ravenpaw is creating her own clan called Deathclan. Me, Ravenpaw, Shadepaw, Sandpaw, and now Hawkpaw, Rockpaw, Rainpaw, Redpaw, and Spottedpaw are in it. I was wondering if you would join. The plan is to get all the apprentices for Deathclan, then become warriors and go battle the other clans and win, starting with Cloudclan and leading up to Stormclan, using the survivors from them as more and more Deathclan warriors. Once we defeat Stormclan, Deathclan will rule the forest!" Berrypaw told him. Runningpaw gasped. Then he smiled, not just a smile, the kind of evil smile Ravenpaw had. "I'll do it!" he said. "Great! Ravenpaw is leader. Can you help us get the rest of the apprentices?" she asked.

The next morning, Ravenpaw awoke happily to a new day of Deathclan-getting. She smiled to herself as she remembered how easily they had together gotten Swiftpaw to join. Now, all they had to do was get Skypaw, Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, and Stormpaw. She padded up to Dawnpaw and Skypaw, who were eagerly talking about something. They stopped when they noticed Ravenpaw right by them. "Hi, Ravenpaw," Dawnpaw meowed. Skypaw stayed silent. "Hey, I need to ask you two something. Follow me!" Ravenpaw began. The two got up and followed Ravenpaw into the forest. "Well, Dawnpaw, Skypaw, I have something to ask you," Ravenpaw said. "Yeah?" Dawnpaw said. "What is it?" Ravenpaw decided to explain exactly the way she did with Spottedpaw, in case she got the same reaction. "I'm creating my own clan. Deathclan. Me, Shadepaw, Berrypaw, Sandpaw, and now Hawkpaw, Rainpaw, Rockpaw, Runningpaw, Spottedpaw, Redpaw, and Swiftpaw are in it. I was wondering if you would join. The plan is to get all the apprentices for Deathclan, then to go battle the other clans and win, starting with Cloudclan and leading up to Stormclan, using the survivors from them as more Deathclan warriors. Once we defeat Stormclan, Deathclan will rule the forest!" Dawnpaw and Skypaw gasped. But instead of having the reaction Ravenpaw had in mind, a soon smile, the two continued to gasp- _in horror! _Ravenpaw looked at them in confusion. "Of course we won't join!" Dawnpaw hissed. "Why would we join an evil clan?" Skypaw also began to growl. Ravenpaw gasped. "But-" The other two cats got up. "We're telling Rainstar right now!" Dawnpaw growled. "No your not!" Ravenpaw hissed. Ravenpaw dug her claws into Skypaw's shoulder, making her wince and Dawnpaw growl. "You tell any cat about Deathclan then it'll be a lot worse," Ravenpaw growled as she released her grip on Skypaw. She padded off, grumbling to herself.


	8. Chapter 3 part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ravenpaw and the rest of the first _four Deathclan cats tried to recruit Moonpaw and Stormpaw as well. But they also refused! Deathclan talked to eachother one night about their efforts to get the four younger apprentices to join. "I can't believe they refused!" Ravenpaw hissed. "Why would they refuse a perfectly good offer to join a clan where they can have glory?" Shadepaw muttered to the other four. "This is so frustrating!" Berrypaw growled. Sandpaw was calm. "Yeah, I know its frustrating, but look on the bright side! We'll become warriors soon and be able to leave!" she said. The other cats nodded in agreement.

On the day of their warrior ceremonies, every cat was excited. Rainstar climbed up the tree. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" she called. "As I understand, we have eight apprentices ready to become warriors." The apprentices who were to become warriors nodded. "Then I call them up to the highbranch!" Rainstar answered. One at a time, each cat became a warrior. Ravenfire. Berrytail. Shadefang. Sandstripe. Hawkeyes. Raintail. Rockfall. Redears. Runningclaw. Spottedsky. Swiftfoot. And Brightglimmer.

The twelve new warriors left that night, Ravenfire in the lead. She lead them out of Stormclan territory, out of Clan territory, to the forest beyond it that Stormclan nor any other cat had claimed. It was here that they found their camp. Berrytail tripped on a large rock that was hidden by leaves, and tumbled headfirst into a pile of brambles and out the other side. "Come on, Berrytail! We don't have time for tripping! We need to find camp!" Ravenfire called. "Hey! Look at this!" Berrytail answered. The other cats shrugged, squeezed through the hole that Berrytail had cleared, and looked around. "Wow!" Shadefang exclaimed. "It's perfect!" What they saw was a thick wall of dirt around them, surrounded by brambles. But there was more. There was a hole in the wall of dirt, and as Sandstripe looked inside, she realized it had lots of space. "Hey, Ravenfire, this could be a den!" Ravenfire looked around. "Yeah, this is perfect, but except for that crack Berrytail broke there's no way in. I know! We'll dig a tunnel from the inside to the outside!" The other cats nodded. "Come on, let's look around some more," Spottedsky meowed.

The twelve cats decided the huge hole in the side would be the warriors den. A large tree on the side of the camp with a hole in it could be the leaders den, and the large branch sticking out over camp could serve as a place for Ravenfire to call meetings. They found several boulders around camp and they managed to push them together to form an apprentices den. A large, hollow stump in the center of camp could serve as a nursery. The medicine cat's den was a different hole in the dirt wall, well-hidden by grass in case there was a raid and they wished to steal the herbs. The camp was well protected by brambles, the dirt wall, and the many branches of the tree hanging over camp. Satisfied with their work, the twelve Deathclan cats sat down to a meal of rabbit that Swiftfoot had hunted while the others worked.

"So, the time has come to decide on the subject of names," Ravenfire began. "What do you mean?" Berrytail asked through a bite of rabbit. "I mean, should me, you, Sandstripe and Shadefang go back to our rogue names? Or keep our warrior names? Or use the first words of our warrior names? And should the others," she gestered to the Stormclan recruits, "Use their first names, keep their warrior names, or make up a rogue name? It's time to decide. I wish to go back to being Raven," Ravenfire finished. "I want to stay Berrytail!" Berrytail said. "I want to go back to being Bree," said Sandstripe. "I never did like being Sandstripe." "I want to be Alyx again!" Shadefang exclaimed. "I will never get used to being Shadefang." "I wish to become Hawk," Hawkeyes said. "I think Raintail is a good name," Raintail said. "Rock sounds.. great!" Rockfall meowed. "I wish to stay Redears!" Redears mewed in her small voice. "I want to become Sky!" Spottedsky said. "I want to have a different name than Runningclaw, but Running isnt really a name. How about.. Frost," Runningclaw explained. All the cats nodded, happy with their names. Then, Raven crawled into her den, the others slipped into the warrior's den, and they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Raven appointed a deputy. She climbed to a branch of her tree for the first time. "Let all cats gather underneath the tree for a clan meeting!" she called to the others. They all woke up and went to the center of camp. "It's so exciting to do this! I need to appoint a deputy. Bree, you are the deputy of Deathclan!" Raven exclaimed. Bree gasped in surprise and delight and nodded. "Thank you, Raven!" she called up. "Now, when I want to call a Clan meeting.. I'll say let all cats old enough to fight!" The other cats yowled in agreement. "Berrytail, since you trained to be one in Stormclan, you shall become Deathclan's medicine cat!" Berrytail nodded. And Deathclan began.


End file.
